


Children of The Night Court

by ClaudiaA



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Post-A Court of Wings and Ruin, The Night Court
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaA/pseuds/ClaudiaA
Summary: Just a ridiculously, disgustingly belated birthday present for my friend, Alicia. Hey, there my dude. Here's a fic with all the future happy Night Court fluff you could possibly dream for. Complete with Feysand's kids, other people's kids, reunions of favorite characters, some fighting, a Starfall celebration, the cabin sans happy-wild-paint-covered-fun, and lots of other stuff.





	Children of The Night Court

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Treasure7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treasure7/gifts).



> I put the warning for graphic violence because I'm pretty sure my idea of graphic violence is different than lots of other people's. It's a just in case situation. The violence is hardly the focus, more something that I think naturally comes with the world SJM created. So rest assured, no constant spilling of guts will be included, I just wanted to be careful. Also, cursing, cuz duh. Hope you like it:)

The sun was shining for us.

At least, it seemed that way. I made a point of telling Noelle and Cassandra as we made our way down the mountain. As usual, they gave me hell for every word.

"That's the most profound thing you can think to say? You're one of the first women to complete the Blood Rite, and that's honestly the best you can come up with?" Noe said. Her inky black braid swung like a horse's tail between her bound wings. Like Cass and I, she strolled down the steep slope like she had all the time in the world. Mostly because we did, although I suspected she was just as stiff and sore as I was.

"You say that as if you're surprised. She's not exactly a poet," Cass said. She was jumping off rocks like a five-year-old.

"Really? I thought I said it like a sarcastic bitch," Noe said, deadpan.

That pulled a laugh out of us. I caught Noe's smile even while she stared downwards. It was a habit she'd likely picked up from her father, my uncle.

"In all seriousness, it does seem more than coincidental that the sun came out today. Of all days to start shining, after weeks of grey skies and next to no light, it chooses today? Tell me I'm wrong," I said.

"You're wrong," Cass said. That earned a push from me. Her wings struggled to flare out against their bonds as she teetered on her current perch. Of course, she caught herself in the end, and gave me a look that made me prepare to run. I had no doubts she would chase me the rest of the way back to the camps.

"I do get what you're saying though. It's a metaphor. The day we finish is the same day the sun finally comes out. Like it's congratulating us and letting us know this is all over and we are going to be fine," Cass said.

"Thank you Cass. At least someone understands me." I shot a pointed look at Noe, who ignored me effortlessly after years of enduring my teasing. But I wasn't having it, and proceeded to nudge her side with my elbow. Cass joined in, nudging her on the other side and providing some quality, albeit irritating, extra noises. But within a minute we stopped. All three of us ceased all movement, down to the smallest rise and fall of our chests as we breathed.

Below us, at the base of this god forsaken rock formation, were the Illyrian camps. And in those camps would be our families, ready to congratulate and welcome us back. Hopefully, it would involve food, clean clothes, baths, and beds made out of better materials than wet leaves and slightly cooled down embers. 

I imagined hurling myself at my parents, my brothers and sisters. Cass and Noe were likely thinking similar things, because all it took was one look between us. One relieved, ecstatic look, and we were forgetting our pains, racing each other down the rest of the mountain. Of course we were ready for all the glory and celebration that would come with being the first females to complete the Blood Rite. But it all paled in comparison to the thought of my father's eyes glowing with absolute pride at me, and my mother warming me with one of her hugs. Because perhaps life was as dangerous for us on top of the mountain as it was at the base, but even the worst this life could give us was manageable with our family, our home. That was the most important thing that lay at the end of the Blood Rite for us. Home.

**Author's Note:**

> So no violence in this chapter, but it'll come up later. You have been warned, and all that other ominous stuff. I have university, work, and other wonderful realistic life things to deal with, unfortunately, but I'll definitely be updating this. No schedule in mind, but it'll happen.


End file.
